His first Thank You
by nahazuki
Summary: This is a story of how Hibari says his first "Thank You" and WHO he says it to.


This is my first ever fanfic so please bare with the noobness.

This is based on the anime "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!". I will be using Hibari Kyoya and Chrome Dokuro as a sweet little couple in this 1st one-shot of mine~ I am really a RyoheixChrome person, but I'm gonna go with the HibarixChrome thing for now. So here I go, hope you guys enjoy this~

One normal day in Namimori High, Hibari Kyoya, the head of the disciplinary committee, was discussing with his fellow students in-charge of discipline on school grounds about certain subjects and recent student body activity. Hibari was being super quiet, as usual. He, afterwards, ended the meeting with "Bite to death those certain hoodlums in this school to maintain peace and order..". Hibari being himself, that was probably the only thing he said in the meeting.

Hibari, on his way home, crossed a street near Kokuyo High. Chrome had noticed Hibari a few blocks away and followed him. Chrome wanted to ask if Tsuna, the Vongola 10th Boss, had any plans or certain dilemmas in the Famiglia, but was to shy to ask Hibari. So she continued to follow Hibari on his way home.

While crossing the 3rd out of 5 roads Hibari usually crosses on his way home, a truck, out of nowhere, was going really fast towards Hibari. Out of breath in shock, Chrome hesitates, but runs to Hibari's Aid. She tackles Hibari out of the trucks way, getting both of them safely on the sidewalk.

Somehow, Chrome was next to Hibari, lying down as well, her head being on his chest as her are wrapped around his rib cage, somehow facing a different direction. Hibari shoves off Chrome.

"I don't need to be saved by Mukuro's little Lap-kitten"

Hibari says while getting up.

Chrome just bowed her head in sadness as she tries to stand up. After she got up, she fell back down, and notices that both her ankles are broken.

"Pff. When you tackled me, the bus probably hit your ankles. A price to pay for saving someone who didn't ask to be saved"

There was nobody around to help Chrome. Hibari found that out after looking around a bit.

"I guess I should thank you somehow for saving my life.."

Hibari murmurs as he turns a little red.

Hibari then carries Chrome with a "Lover's Carry". Chrome turns extremely red. Then Hibari thinks to himself, "This is stupid..". So he changes his carrying style from the "Lover's Carry" to a "Fertilizer bag Carry". Chrome, still a little red whispers, "Hibari... Kun..."

Hibari takes Chrome to the Disciplinary Committee clinic. When he enters with Chrome on his shoulder, he notices that nobody is around.

A sign on the reception desk says "out for the weekend". Hibari facepalms and sighs as he forgot it was friday. Hibari put Chrome on an empty bed he chose out of 5 in the room. Without noticing, Hibari put Chrome in the most comfortable bed that only Hibari is allowed to lie on, his personal bed for when he is injured, as you may put it. He finds the materials to dress her ankles and checks her ankles before dressing. He finds that Chrome has dislocated both her ankles and has inflamed both the nearby muscles, not allowing Hibari to put back in place Chrome's ankles. So he finds a few ice bags he can use, puts ice in them and quickly puts them on her ankles.

"Hmm. The ice should stop the inflammation and allow me to relocate your ankle and dress it accordingly.."

Hibari says to Chrome while looking away.

"Why were you following me since passing your school?"

Hibari asks with an unusual lowered tone.

Chrome is really surprised at Hibari noticing and didn't do anything like suspect her to be spying for Mukuro.

"I wanted to ask about boss.."

Chrome says in a very quiet tone while blushing.

"Pff.. That was it? You could've gone to Sawada's house yourself, it was just a few blocks from there.."

Hibari says harshly.

Chrome realizes that that probably wasn't the only reason he followed Hibari. She thinks to herself "Maybe I feel the warmth I usually feel with Mukuro-sama whenever I'm near Hibari.."

Without noticing, Hibari Relocated both her ankles. As Hibari finished the 2nd ankle, it was then that Chrome had reacted to him suddenly getting close.

Chrome had fallen out of bed and had dragged Hibari along to the ground with her. After a loud thud, there was silence in the room. Hibari was on top of Chrome and Hibari couldn't help but stare at her one eye because the other one was covered by an eyepatch. After a few seconds, Hibari had realized that he was on top of Chrome and got up quietly. Chrome didn't try to stand up since she remembered the pain she had the last time she tried to stand up. Hibari got the tools to dress her ankles and squat down in front of Chrome.

"Since you fell out of bed, I'll just have to dress your ankles down here.."

Hibari says emotionlessly as always.

After dressing, Hibari carried Chrome back to the bed and told her to rest here for the night. Hibari left without a sound.

After a few minutes, Hibari came back with food.

"Here, you should eat after today.. It'll take more than just the dressing for your injuries to heal.."

Hibari murmurs in a certain tone as he places the food on the table near Chrome's bed.

Chrome smiles a little bit to Hibari and thanks him for everything.

Hibari then leaves.

Hibari, unexpectedly comes back. Chrome, in shock, just stares at Hibari. Hibari went closer to Chrome. And after looking at chrome on a clinic bed, he hugs her. Hibari thinks to himself "This is the first time I've ever hugged anyone except my parents when I was a little kid.."

"Thank you"

Hibari whispers in Chrome's ear.

Hibari leaves without saying anything else.


End file.
